


Better keep an eye on them

by boleyn13



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Distrust, Enemy Lovers, Established Relationship, M/M, Voyeurism, because it's Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boleyn13/pseuds/boleyn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve presents Loki as his boyfriend to his fellow Avengers. Obviously they don't trust him, because it's Loki. Good thing the tower is full of cameras to constantly observe them. For security reasons. Obviously. Because it's Loki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better keep an eye on them

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody,
> 
> I just can't stop... it's all about Steve / Loki. Their vast differences just make them an interesting pairing and I wondered how everybody else would react if Steve just came forward saying "Well, we're together. Be happy for me." 
> 
> Have fun :)

“That’s fucking scary. I’ve seen a lot of fucked up shit in my life. War. Terrorists. Aliens. But this… Fucking hell, this is taking the cake.” Clint’s mouth was still hanging open, lazily shaking his head in disbelief.

Natasha sighed, not saying anything, but she seemed to agree.

“I don’t know what the big deal is. I think they’re kinda cute.” Tony was shoving crisps into his mouth, not bothering to swallow them before talking.

Next to him Clint huffed. “If you don’t think it’s a big deal, why are you here with us watching them?”

Shrugging Tony took a sip from his coke, he really made the impression like being at the movies. “Because my date got cancelled, I have nothing better to do and I’m actually hoping for some spicy imagery.”

“You are a sick person.”

“And yet you are sitting right here with me.”

“Not because I want to see… stuff! It’s for security reasons!”

Rolling his eyes Tony leaned back in his chair while gesturing towards the screen. “You see that? That doesn’t like a security issue to me. Even the movie they are watching is PG-13!”

“It’s fucking scary.” Clint kept insisting, but Tony still didn’t see anything that would be giving him nightmares. Sure, it was slightly weird to see Captain America and Loki cuddling on the couch, but hey… who was Tony to criticize the power of boner? He had been just as shocked as everybody else when Steve had shown up, hand in hand with Loki and had outright told them that they were dating. Their reactions had been… vast.

Natasha had suggested getting an expert on brain washing to cure Steve.

Clint had fired several arrows at Loki.

Bruce had merely quirked an eyebrow.

Tony had started laughing hysterically.

And Thor… Thor had never been happier. Unfortunately Loki instantly denied his assumption that he would join ‘their little club’. Tony remembered the words ‘I only care about Steve the rest of you can all die and go to hell’. What a charming motherfucker. Anyway, nobody except Thor had been buying this shit, but all the reasonable arguments in the world hadn’t been able to convince Steve.

“I know it must seem strange and I do not ask you to like it, I just want you to know about Loki and me, because it’s serious. He promised me he’s not going to cause any more harm. At least nothing serious… and I believe him. You have to accept that.”

They didn’t have to accept anything and immediately worked out a plan to subdue Steve and to get him to a psychiatrist or a shaman to get rid of the spell that Loki had obviously put on him.

That hadn’t worked out so well. First of all, they hadn’t been able to subdue Steve, even with 10 Iron Man suits and Thor had refused to help them. Tony guessed that he had even told Steve about their plan. The result had been a really disappointed Captain America and the following day Tony had discovered that all his suits were pink, Natasha’s weapon collection had been turned into flowers and Clint’s arrows into sticks of liquorice. Not particularly funny, but it made clear that Steve had told Loki about their little… attempt to cure him. Also Steve hadn’t seemed to be upset about Loki’s little revenge.

That was really scary.

Their next idea had been to go after Loki directly to get him to stop whatever manipulation he was doing. Unfortunately that had ended with Loki making it rain frogs for two entire days. Tony’s publicist had had a shit load of work to do to make the New Yorkers stop hating them for that. And again – Steve had looked at them with that disappointed glare.

“Seriously guys, I thought you would be happy for me. Natasha’s been trying to set me up for months and now you’re trying to sabotage my relationship.”

The fact that they had pointed out that he was in a relationship with Loki didn’t impress him at all. Only shaking his head, sighing in disappointment. Why was he acting like everybody else were the bad guys? His boyfriend was Loki!

Plan number 3 had been a little bit desperate, but Tony was running out of ideas, so he had gone back to the things he knew best.

Damn, Tony had never been that scared in his life and he hadn’t known that Steve could get so incredibly angry, even giving the Hulk a run for his money.

“How dare you?! This is the most outrageous thing anyone has ever done to me! Why would you… God lord in heaven!”

Fine, buying Steve Rogers a hooker had been a bad idea, noted. Tony had thought it was worth a try, maybe Steve would realise that he had other options than Loki. Perfectly politely Steve had escorted the two amazingly attractive women to the door and only after they had left he had started to kick Tony’s ass. Tony had never been yelled at like that before, not even by Pepper. Steve’s eyes had nearly popped out and Tony didn’t even want to think of that big, ugly vein on his forehead.

Yeah, making Captain America angry was a bad idea.

The Loki problem had remained until the Sinister Six had decided that they had to attack New York and Steve had got mildly injured during the fight. At least they had thought so, a scratch on his arm and Steve had continued to wipe the floor with the bad guys, so nothing to worry about, right? Wrong!

A few hours later the flesh around the wound had begun to turn dark, within an hour it had been black. The doctors had had no idea what was going on and Steve had been burning hot with fever.

It had been the very first time Tony had ever felt scared for Steve. To see Captain America getting rapidly worse was incredibly unsettling. The blackish tone around the wound had been spreading and the rest of Steve’s skin had been abnormally pale. His blue eyes burning with fever and his breathing had been coming in irregular pants. That had been bad enough, but then Tony had seen Natasha’s reaction. When Natasha was obviously worried, it was time for everyone else to lose their minds.

Whatever had been going on, it had been happening incredibly fast and there had been nothing they had been able to do.

Tony’s heart had skipped a beat when Steve had suddenly grabbed his hand. Captain America was supposed to have a firm grip, not so weak. Dilated eyes had been looking at him and Steve had whispered a couple of numbers. Barely audible and then his eyes had fallen shut. With Steve having slid into unconsciousness it had been impossible for him to repeat these numbers. Luckily Jarvis had been there to fill in the blanks of Tony’s short term memory.

“It’s a phone number, sir. Do you want me to make a call?”

“Yeah, fucking yesterday!”

After about two seconds the call had been answered and an only to familiar voice had resounded over the speakers. “Who is this?”

Normally such a pissed off Asgardian god would have raised about ten red flags, but with Steve pretty much dying in front of them things had been different. “This is Stark. Steve is sick.”

As soon as the last word had passed his lips Loki had suddenly appeared right in front of them. Tony had flinched, wanting to say anything, but Loki clearly hadn’t been interesting in any of them. His gaze had fallen on Steve and his expression had instantly changed from annoyed to worried. Or was scared the better word?

Dropping to his knees next to the bed Loki had softly whispered his name “Steve?”

There had been no reaction and Natasha had made a step forward. They all had been able to see that Loki was no threat right now, quite the opposite. “He got hurt by a blade during battle. It might have been poisoned.”

“I can see that!” Loki had hissed, his fingers already on Steve’s arm, next to the nasty wound. Without saying anything Loki had looked at it, then at Steve’s sweaty face. Eventually he had closed his hands around the slash on Steve’s arm and had lowered his head, seemingly concentrating.

Tony had held his breath when Loki’s hands had started to glow in a soft green, golden light. That would have been the moment to scream and shout and launch their whole arsenal at Loki. Well, they hadn’t done that and for good reason. The whole procedure had lasted several minutes and had been obviously taking quite a toll on Loki. Breathing hard he had finally pulled back and Tony had stunned realised that the slash and the dark colour had been gone. Reaching out Loki had let his fingers brush over Steve’s sweaty hair and a second later Steve’s eyelids had fluttered. His gaze had seemed pretty unfocused, but he nevertheless had been able to recognize Loki, judging by the faint smile on his lips. “Hey…”

“You are going to be fine… Just go to sleep… I will be here when you wake up.” A soft whisper and then a hard, stern glance at everybody else. Again telling them to die and go to hell for not calling him sooner.

So after saving Steve’s life and not even being a dick about it, Tony was of the opinion that Loki was in the ‘acceptable boyfriend for Steve’ category. If Steve wanted to invite Loki over for the night, he was okay with it… but it was still Loki, so Tony didn’t argue when Clint and Natasha had insisted on watching them on the security cameras. Honestly, Tony was pretty sure that they just wanted to check out what they were doing, because Jarvis would have called them anyway if Loki was about to murder people or trying to take over the world.

Really, this was just about watching them making out… or getting it on.

Which hadn’t happened yet. Loki was leaning against Steve, his head resting on his shoulder and it was a quite a cute sight. They weren’t even talking, just watching a movie and cuddling. Fucking scary as Clint liked to call it.

Nothing was happening. No little kisses or indecent touching. Actually this live streaming was pretty boring. Even Clint had shut up by now, so Tony felt obligated to make conversation. “So who do you guys think tops?”

Tony was horribly disappointment by their reaction. Not the slightest bit of shock. Nothing. Clint actually started pondering. “They’re both alpha males, but Loki has this superiority complex, so…”

“Don’t even start.” Natasha simply dismissed of him. “It’s so obviously Cap.”

“What? Why? Loki is constantly talking about people should be kneeling in front of him and all that shit. Doesn’t sound like he wants to bend over for anyone.” Clint pointed out, but again Natasha looked at him as if he had declared wanting to work on a kangaroo farm. “That’s all business. Guys who constantly want to control everyone and everything need some way to unwind. I’m sure he likes being pushed around.”

Tony blinked and he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to push that mental image away or to embrace it. Nope, definitely embracing it. Maybe spying on them wasn’t such a bad idea.

On screen Loki had slightly moved, his arm now draped across Steve’s waist and Steve was playing with his hair. This was so ridiculously cute and not sexual. Yet. “Nah, rather being cuddled and smooched. Aren’t they adorable? The hero and the villain finally getting together. A match made in heaven. Need any more proof that he isn’t going to use Cap to burn down the tower?”

Sighing in defeat Clint got up from his chair and stretched. “Yeah, I’ll admit it. This is stupid. Let them continue watching their stupid movie. I go to bed. I’ll sleep with my arrows under my pillow.”

“You always do that anyway.”

Not denying that Clint wished them a good night and walked out off the room. Tony looked at Natasha, waiting for her to do the same. Natasha returned his gaze before gesturing towards the screen. “Turn it off.”

“Huh?”

“I am also going to bed and you are going to turn this screen off and do whatever you do when everyone else is sleeping. But you are not going to keep watching this to find out who’s topping after all.”

“What?! Hey, what do you think…” Tony fell silent when she narrowed her eyes at him. Damn, almost as scary as Steve when you bought him a hooker. “Okay, okay. No more spying.” Turning the screen off Tony huffed. “There. Happy now?”

Tony definitely wasn’t happy.

 ***

Steve growled when Loki pulled away from the kiss and instantly slid his fingers into the black hair, forcing him to turn his head and pressing their mouths back together. Loki moaned into his kiss before opening up and returning it eagerly. Slightly biting down on Loki’s lower lip Steve sped up his thrusts and Loki reacted with dragged his fingernails down Steve’s back.

Another moan passed Steve’s lips, half in pleasure and half in pain. Steve didn’t think he could stand the heat anymore and let his hands slide down Loki’s waist, his hips and coming to rest on his thighs, pulling them up and Loki instantly wrapped them tightly around Steve. The slight change of position allowed Steve to get deeper inside and the increased pleasure and that delicious tightness made Steve fuck him harder.

Loki uttered these wonderful, desperate whimpers. Like it was too much and he still wanted more. Then there were his lips on Steve’s ear and he got lost in haze of ecstasy, just working his hips to get the high he was chasing and to mark Loki, to make him his. That lean body moved wantonly against him, rolling his hips to get more Steve’s cock inside of him and a breathless moan of that resembled his name was Steve’s undoing.

For a moment his entire body felt like on fire, every single sensation became so much more intense and when his orgasm had rolled through him, Steve was shaking.

Underneath him Loki was panting too, his arms closing around Steve and holding him. Apologetically Loki’s lean fingers were running over the marks on Steve’s back and a soft kiss was pressed to his cheek. This was bliss, Steve’s favourite part. Right after sex when you were still feeling the high and at the same time your body began to relax, not even remembering what tension felt like. Loki still against him, radiating with warmth, skin covered with sweat. Steve didn’t bother to pull out yet, Loki didn’t mind and Steve liked to draw it out, to be as close to him as long as he could.

Stretching out on top of Loki Steve rested his head on his shoulder. He loved it that he didn’t have to hold back or get worried that he might crush Loki. Still, sometimes Steve couldn’t help himself. Rubbing his nose against Loki’s neck Steve sighed. “Sorry… I got a bit… carried away…”

Loki was chuckling in response, his hand playfully petting Steve’s hair. “You ever hear me complain?”

No, Steve didn’t. Never. That’s what made it so perfect. It seemed like neither of them could do anything wrong. Loki turned into a writhing and happy mess when Steve held him down and took him hard, but he also moaned in pleasure when Steve took his time to make love to him.

After stealing a soft kiss from Loki’s lips Steve smiled at him and Loki continued to chuckle. “I’ve wanted to tell you… before you decided to fuck me into the couch… they stopped watching. I got rid of the illusion about four minutes ago.”

Steve only nodded, he couldn’t say that he cared much right now. It displeased him that Loki and him still had to sneak around or use illusions to get a bit of privacy… although Steve had to admit that it wasn’t the most private setting to have sex in the living room.

Eventually pulling out Steve lay down next to Loki, wrapping his arms around him and thanks to Loki’s magic they were covered by a blanket which hadn’t been there before. “They’ll get around to trust you, I’m sure…”

“Oh, my dear Captain… they don’t watch us because they distrust me… Yes, they do that too and it’s a really good pretext to watch us and see a completely new side of Captain America…” Loki was purring, wearing a wicked smile on his lips and Steve had to frown, because he didn’t quite understand what he…

“God, no! No, no, no. They wouldn’t. No way.” Feverishly shaking his head Steve stared at Loki with wide eyes who was laughing amusedly. “But it’s so intriguing…” Loki’s fingers were running up his chest, his mouth brushing over Steve’s neck. “… before we got together I was wondering all the time what you would be like between the sheets. Captain America… always following the rules, so modest… decent… and virtuous…”

The words rolled sweetly of Loki’s tongue and only he could make them sound so sinful. Steve felt all the blood rushing to his face and tried to hide it in Loki’s hair, but of course he had already seen it. “I can’t believe you’re blushing… you should be proud and bragging about what you just did…”

“Stop…” How was it possible to blush even more? Steve desperately wanted to talk about something else, but his mind seemed to be completely wiped, he couldn’t come up with anything.

“Precious… always so modest...nobody would suspect…” Loki was still chuckling and Steve didn’t know another way to shush him, so he kissed him. He continued to laugh though which made the kiss a little bit messy, but in the end Loki put his arms around Steve’s neck and it was lovely.

“They aren’t really… watching us to see us…” Hesitantly Steve tugged a strand of hair behind Loki’s ear, clearing his throat. “… you know…”

“Making love?”

Again that terrible, malicious grin and Steve couldn’t help but feeling embarrassed. “They wouldn’t… not on purpose.”

“Oh, I would. I would want to watch us…. I’m sure we’d look…”

“Just stop. You are terrible.”

“… very...” Steve quickly put a hand over Loki’s mouth and shook his head. “Don’t even start. I don’t want to hear anything about it… let’s talk about something else. Please?” Smiling softly at him Steve took his hand away and he almost regretted it when he saw that grin reappearing.

“Or…” Loki rolled on top of Steve, playfully pushing their mouths together, slipping his tongue between Steve’s lips. “… we could put on a show… if only for ourselves…”

Steve sighed happily into the kiss, in the back of his mind he thought that he maybe shouldn’t be giving in this fast and easily, but Loki just knew how to do this. How to kiss him with just enough intensity and bestow the lithest touches to make him hungry for more. Wrapping his arms around Loki Steve deepened the kiss, pushing away all other thoughts, just concentrating on Loki and how much he wanted him.

 *** 

“Holy shit…” With his mouth hanging open Tony stared at the screen. The steaming cup of coffee in his hand completely forgotten. Being driven out off bed by insomnia could lead to the strangest things. In this case it answered the question who was on top… and who had to be doing a ridiculously amount of yoga to be able to bend like this.

There was only one way how to react to this.

“Jarvis, save and copy that file. Private folder… and Loki is allowed to hang around the tower as much as he wants to.”


End file.
